Melting Snow
by Carameldream
Summary: Momo has never shown any romantical interest towards boys. On her first day of second year she meets her new classmate, who she is even paired up with. She is amazed by his looks and makes the first mistake by calling him "Shiro-chan". What will develop out of their relationship? Whats kind of secrets does the cold Toshiro Hitsugaya keep? Momo POV, T to be sure, HitsuHina
1. Prologue

Hey there! That is my first fanfiction here.

But the most important thing is that this one ist also my first english one

because I actually write in german :) So I hope you do not

expect my english to be really awesome because it is not my mother tongue (bu I wish it was).

well, here is the story.

"talking"

'thinking'

* * *

**Greeting**

**MOMO POV**

I moved my legs as fast as possible forward. I definitely would arrive late. If I would not hurry, I would not catch the bus to my school. That would result that I would have to walk to school and finally enter my classroom by far too late. I hated arriving late. Furthermore, today was the first school day of second year of high school. I sighed as I tried to speed up. I reminded myself of not looking over my shoulder because that would only cause me to trip and just because I started to panic of seeing the bus. I had experience in that matter. My head hurt by the memory.

Finally I arrived at the bus stop, while catching my breath. Other people watched me with amused eyes. A few of them even were in the same uniform as me. Looking at them made me realize that their faces were totally unfamiliar to me. Although I have known that my friends would not be here, I had this small hope. It was not bad to hope, was it?

And there was the bus. Of course, it was a school bus for students like me. As it arrived at the stop with much noise I remembered that maybe in there would be Orihime. Actually, she always took the first one but just maybe she had wakened up too late, too? No other friend of mine came by bus. They all lived in the near area of our school. It was inhuman of my parents to buy a house in the other end of Tokyo. Their poor excuse was that the house prices are lower. Well, that was the explanation I got three years ago. I have not liked the idea of moving but I did not protest. Because of that I changed schools and met my important friends. There was not much to say about my old school.

Humming happily I entered the bus as the last person and showed the bus driver my ticket but he just spared it a quick look. Then I started looking for empty seats. I looked over al rows and I did not see hell brown hair. 'What a shame…' It made me a bit sad not seeing Orihime.

I walked through the rows, knees shivering a little. The bus started moving and I had to stop at the only empty seat nearby. I hold onto the seat back so I would not lose my balance in the moving bus.

"Could I sit here?" I asked quietly and looked over the person, who was sitting at the window seat. It was a boy. The first thing I noticed about him was his snow white hair. As I started my question he moved his head towards me. I gulped. He had stunning emerald eyes. Or were they teal coloured? That question did not fit in my current situation because his eyes were so cold. It made my blood freeze. His eyes were probably as cold as ice. It seemed like a fitting description. So that was the reason why the seat next to him was empty. So my warm chocolate brown eyes met his icy ones.

He looked shortly at me before looking back out of the window. 'I suppose that means I can sit down here.' I sat down. Curiously I let my eyes move in his direction. Again and again. My first impression of him? Well, he seemed to be a cold and reckless person. But my second impression of him was that he looked incredibly cute. He looked like he was quite small for his age, had this snow white spiky hair, which made him look smaller than he was. I smiled softly and looked at another place. It was not my goal to be seen staring. My thoughts were filled of him, though. He was not just cute; he was good looking, too. I wondered if I had seen him somewhere already. I could not remember a person like him at my school. 'Maybe he is new here?' That seemed satisfying. Then I realized something. 'Wait…why am I interested that much that I have just met? That is not normal, is it?' It could not be that after the many years I never showed interest towards a boy, I suddenly started with it. The answer to this question was quite shocking. I definitely was amazed by him.

'Am I too shallow?' For the time left, I was thinking about it. I even did not realize that the bus stopped and pupils were leaving the bus while talking about their summer break. I would remain like this but a voice next to me made me remember where I was.

"Would you move, please?"

My heart started beating faster as I looked him in the eye. Totally embarrassed I jumped up, bowed to him, mumbled a quite apology and ran out of there. That was embarrassing. It was even worse! I would never be able to forget that. ‚Why was my heart beating that fast as I heard his voice? This is impossible…I think I have to make an appointment with a doctor…'

No wonder that I felt relieved as I spotted a certain group of people in front of the board with the class lists. They were my friends. I quickened my steps. 'I hope I can be again with Rukia-chan in one class. 'Rukia was my best friend. Through luck we were in the same class last year. As I came closer, she spotted me and started waving her hand happily and hugged me. In fact, I think I nearly suffocated although I was used to this. Finally she released me.

"We are all in the same class this year! That's unbelievable, right Hina-chan?"

"W-we…we are?" I stuttered while watching my other friends. I could not believe it. That seemed so unreal.

"Yeah, it's Orihime, Ichigo, Uryuu, you and me this year!" She laughed happily, which made me also laugh. I almost forgot why I have been running like a crazy chicken over to them. I remembered because just in the moment I could spot him. He watched the class lists, too. I could not take my eyes away from him. Luckily he did not seem to notice it. His eyes were focussed on the board in front of him. 'I want to know his name. Maybe he is even in my class! Well, he is probably not but it would be awesome…'

I sighed loudly. That was a mistake, I was going to regret: Rukia got suspicious and followed my gaze. Her smile turned into an evil grin and I just knew what has caused this change. She turned to the others.

"Hey guys, did you know? Momo-chan, finally, opened her heart. Let's celebrate it!"

I feared the worst. Honestly.

Orihime smiled sweetly. „But that's wonderful, Momo. "

„Well…yeah…but…" The brown haired girl just did not know Rukia well enough. She would not know what the said dark haired girl was capable of. The Kuchiki could be a devil.

"Rukia-chan, it's not like that," I murmured and looked at the floor. However, my red tainted cheeks were seen. 'Wait…red? But I…' That was rare. It never happened before! Why now? And why in front of Rukia of all people?

"Sure, you don't care…just like I don't care about Chappy."

"Well…" Her words supposed to mean this: a stranger seems to be very important to me and I would like to hug him all the time. 'Well, I would like to hug him but that's because he's so cute! And his white hair…I bet it's soft.' How could I resist him? It should be normal for a girl like me to think like that. Furthermore, I was the young and naïve type.

"Rukia…you overreact way too much. Leave Hinamori with you stupid ideas alone," said a male voice. It was Ichigo. He had silently listened to our conversation and now he had decided to step in. I was thankful. But that feeling disappeared quickly as I noticed them starting another typical argument. That was typical. They often argued over trivial things, if there point of views were different. That was strangely usually the case. Honestly, I think they like each other. From Rukia I have heard that she really likes the orange haired boy and it was just her way to show her affection towards him. I would not dare to ask Ichigo myself about his feelings. He could get really pissed sometimes. It is not liked that mattered, though. I thought they would look great together. They suited each other. I looked around but white hair was nowhere in sight.

"We should go to the classroom," Uryuu suddenly suggested. He pushed his glasses up: "And Kurosaki, I think, you should stop flirting with Kuchiki-san." Without hesitating Ichigo stopped talking to Rukia and glared at Uryuu His gaze said it all. Something like: „I will kill you. " Uryuu was not very touched by it. He as the smarter one just let it pass him by. Both of them seemed like rivals. I did not know what caused them to be like that but as long they did not fight, it should be all right. That is what I thought about at least.

I looked over to my best friend. Her eyes were following Ichigo who walked next to Uryuu. She seemed quite disappointed. I could not explain why, though. It was just that I always knew if something was not like it supposed to be.

"Orihime, we have to talk in the break about that topic..." she suddenly said and took my hand, which surprised me a little. Orihime just nodded. She seemed to understand what Rukia was talking about. I did not have a clue. Was Rukia keeping secrets from me?

Orihime seemed less spirited today. Usually she was full of energy and talked about funny things. Her way of talking made me laugh. I had the feeling that she was depressed over something. 'I should talk to her later…maybe I can help her.'

We arrived soon at our destination – the classroom. There were already a lot of people in there. Some of them were sitting silently; others were talking to each other.

It did not pass a lot of time, when our homeroom teacher finally arrived. I thought that my eyes will fall out thanks to that image of her. Of course, she was one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen. She had the face of a model. Some boys were whistling and others were that shocked that they felled of their chairs. Her chest was pretty big. Not, it was huge! Our teacher looked even like she was very proud of it. I guess that is one of the reasons she kept her blouse not completely buttoned. She smiled in our shocked expressions. She clearly had expected this kind of reaction.

"Good morning, my lovely class. My name is Rangiku Matsumoto. Firstly, I would like you to move the tables together into double ones."

The pupils started moving the tables like she wished. I could not understand what her purpose of doing this was. I mean, we were in High-school. 'I guess she has her reasons.'

"It's your last but one year at this school. Because of this I have decided to help the lazy one ones of you by arranging it like that one smart student will sit next to a less smart one. Easy, isn't it?"

She opened her files and looked into it. It seemed like she had already made the seat arrangements by herself. I became nervous. There was no way that I would sit next to some of my friends. I was not that confident to talk to other people. I gulped.

"Let's see…ah…we start with the first row."

She listed the names in the order of their seats. Many people reacted relieved because they got to sit next to their friends or at least people they talked to.

In our cases, it was like this: Rukia and Ichigo had to sit together in the first row. He was a smart and hardworking student, not like Rukia, who liked to spend her time by teasing him, playing with her rabbit Chappy or going out with friends. It was a mistake of our new teacher to give them the seats in the first row. In case the two would start to argue, which was often the case, it would get really loud and the two of them were hard to calm down. I imagined them learning together. 'That is totally impossible.'

I was a smart student, I knew that. Because of my rather shy personality I could not talk openly to boys. There were few exceptions like Ichigo, Uryuu, Aizen-sensei and male relatives. I wished I could sit next to a girl. I worried about my situation.

During I was deeply in thoughts Orihime got paired up with a tomboy named Tatsuki and Uyruu with a girl I did not know. But her hair was red and short. It was very outstanding. Furthermore, she seemed like the type who did not care about school.

"Hinamori Momo and Hitsugaya Toshiro will sit in row three by the window", our teacher continued, "Hitsugaya-kun I hope you do not mind sitting next to Hinamori-chan. It's just you are new here, so in case you are a little lost I gave you a smart girl as a partner."

I took my seat first. 'A boy! I am paired up with a boy! Okay…I have to relax. Is just have to try my best and my problem will be solved eventually. Let's see…Hitsugaya Toshiro. I could give him a nickname. That would be a great start of a new friendship, I guess. If we were friends, it would be much easier to have study sessions with him.' I smiled happily. I was a genius!

The chair next to me was moved. He had arrived. I took every ounce of courage I had and turned enthusiastically in his direction and smiled as brightly as I could.

"I am Hinamori Momo. Nice to meet you…" I blinked as I realized who I was speaking to. It was the boy from the bus! His eyes were directed at me and I knew that he seemed at least a little curious. I got nervous by his stare. That was the cause of the following nickname:

"Shiro-chan?" It was his hair. It was so white.

Realizing what I had called him, I smiled apologetically and murmured the second time "Sorry". I looked careful at him. He seemed a bit surprised by my words. I think he had not understood me.

"Did you just called me ‚Shiro-chan'? " And then he glared at me. My blood froze again and I got more nervous. Now I had gotten him mad. Just perfect! ‚ I am so stupid! How could I anger him on our first day as partners! '

My cheeks got tainted by a light red as I remembered the cause. His hair was amazingly beautiful. And his eyes were the coldest ones I have ever seen. But he still looked somehow cute. ‚Well, but I cannot tell him that, though. He will think I am crazy.'

"I am v-very sorry!" I stammered as I averted my eyes and started looking on the table. I was such a fool. Rukia would laugh about me, in case she still had not noticed my situation. And then she would rip out every single hair of my head. I was pretty sure of that.

I heard a sigh.

"Hitsugaya. Or maybe even Hitsugaya-kun, if you like. But never call me like that again. Is that clear?"

I just nodded at his declaration and smiled at him. I was grateful that I was forgiven. It made me happy that I had reached something today. It was not like I had made a new friend but I did not made me an enemy either.

I decided to turn my attention to our teacher, who started telling us information about her. She would teach us at Japanese and Arts. She also did a little explaining to each topic. With Hitsugaya-kun around I started thinking that school would be more fun from now on. I would try to become his friend. I wanted to know him better. Much better!

I was not possible for me to keep a distance from him. That much I had realized. I would not be able to escape him. I was caught by him like a fish in a fishing net. The worst part was that he did not know it.

_The only thing I could do was to make the fish delicious. But that was something I hadn't known at that time._


	2. Chapter 1

Sorry for the wait :)

This time it took me longer to translate my own piece of work. Funny, isn't it?

Well, like the last Chapter it is again the point of view of Momo.

'thinking'

"talking"

So that's all.

Please Enjoy~

**The characters belong to tite Kubo.**

**The story is mine!**

* * *

**Conversation**

Wow. I was sitting next to Hitsugaya-kun. That seemed unbelievable to me. I think I could call myself lucky for now. As the last week passed I noticed what the main difference between us was: he was a genius. He knew and understood everything. He was simply incredible. ‚Matsumoto-sensei made a mistake by pairing us up. He does not need my help. Actually I am the one who would need it. Strange how it turned out now.' I bet she had not read his last certificate. I felt really stupid next to him. I was not used to be much dumber. I loved it when people praised my results at school. They called me a smart girl. Of course, Uryuu still was superior to Hitsugaya-kun but only because he had this amazing photographic memory. But that was not the point. I feared that I would cause him many problems because of my inferior intelligence. The whole purpose of studying was something that was supposed to prevent that from happening.

I sighed again. The whole thoughts made forget where I was. Today was Monday. I the moment we had Physics. I was not bad at it but not very good at it either. That meant that I usually got at least 80 %. Sometimes I even got a little less but that was not the case in exams. Have I mentioned that those seat arrangements are to be followed in every subject? No? Then I will answer this question now. I was sitting in every subject next to Hitsugaya-kun. Even in physical education I had to be paired up with him because we were partners. Naturally, it made me happy to be with him but I did not want to show him how plain I looked next to him. I was not bad at sports. I was in the average area. But by comparing the both of us I seemed totally unathletic and lazy. Although he was smaller than me and looked a little bit too slim for a guy, he was not only one of the fastest in our class, he looked like he trained his strength, too. I could never compare myself to him. I would always slow him down. There was nothing in which I could be a challenge for him. He seemed like a winner type, which I was not.

"Hinamori, there is the door to the corridor. There you can dream as much as you like." That was the annoyed voice of Kurotsuchi-sensei. Great. I simply nodded as I remembered where I was. I was ashamed of the many stares I earned as I walked about of the classroom and quietly closed the door behind me. 'Why do I happen to have daydreams during the lesson of Kurotsuchi-sensei? And the many stares from my class mates…well, I cannot blame them, can I? Because this is a first…me being send out by a teacher.'

"That's bad…" I murmured playing with a strand of my hair. Since Hitsugaya-kun was sitting next to me, it was difficult to concentrate on the lesson properly. I wanted to talk to him, to laugh with him, to get him to know and I wanted to befriend him. That was not too much, was it? However, I just managed to greet him every morning and in the morning I took the earlier school bus, so I could sit next to Orihime. The last thing I wished for was him thinking that I stalked him or something like that. Would this continue like that, Rukia would meddle into my business! Another thing that I did not wished for. Reaching my aims with my own hands, my own strength, with my own mind and on my own way that was I hoped for. Sadly it did not work my way.

Suddenly the door to the classroom was opened. 'Time does pass by fast, doesn't it?' And then he came out. I froze as I realized who the person in front of me was. By his expression he did not know what reaction his sudden appearance caused me. He just looked at me with his calm poker face.

"You are to return back", he explained. His eyes would not leave me as I stared back. Then I noticed something unexpected. 'My heart…why is it beating like that?' I felt how it throbbed through my chest loudly. I tried to listen to it, to understand what it supposed to mean, but I did not understand anything. 'I think he can hear it. It is so loud.'

"Are you not well?" he asked and tilted lightly his head. Me not answering him probably caused this question. Damn. I felt the disappointment growing in me as I realized that he did not sounded worried about me. He just tried to analyse me. I blinked and finally looked away.

"Everything is all right, I guess." My voice sounded a little weak and nervous. But I did not think that he would notice that. He was not interested in me that much anyway.

Then he disappeared without any other word. I was standing still until I remembered that I should follow him into the classroom. I glanced at the spot where he was standing a few seconds ago and sighed. Something was definitely wrong with me. I took my seat again and followed the rest of the lesson. We were told the dates of the next tests for preparation for the exams.

'17th of September…there will be our first test on Physics. That is in nearly two weeks.' Having thought this my heart started beating like crazy again. Seriously, I did not know what to do. I gulped. I had to ask him, if he could have a study session together because we were partners, right? I turned my head towards him and opened my mouth but no words came out. 'Come on, you can do this!' In the end, I gave up.

My head came crushing down on the table. I was crazy. Many pupils noticed my strange behaviour and began to stifle their laughter. I did not blame them. I guess, I looked really funny right now. Our teacher seemed to give u too. He did not bother to send me out again. He might be really annoyed right now. 'I don't care anymore…' I knew I earned a nice bruise on my forehead, Kurotsuchi-sensei lost every ounce of respect for me, I lost about five brain cells and Hitsugaya-kun probably wanted to take a distance from a freak like me. There was nothing I could do to take a glance at him to know his reaction. I was scared a little. 'Well, I do not fit him anyway, do I? I am plain and just a little above average at school. My personality was not that attracting either. It would never work between us, would it?'

The bell rang. And so the break started without me asking him. People were leaving the classroom. 'I failed.' Another time my head crashed on the table.

* * *

On the following day it was not better. It was even worse. I was unusually quiet during the lessons. Aizen-sensei even asked me to stay after our English lesson. He asked me if everything had been all right. He probably thought that I was ill or had some problems in my family. If he had not been a teacher, I would have told him everything. Sadly, he was one. I could not tell a teacher that it was because of a boy in our class. That would have been quite embarrassing.

In the break our little group seemed parted into two parts. It seemed like Rukia and Orihime were not talking to each other anymore. Neither of them has explained the reasons to me. I had no clue what their conflict was about. I just knew that it had to be something serious. I did not have the courage to force them into telling me the truth. Uryuu talked to Orihime. Even he seemed disturbed by the current situation. Ichigo and Rukia sat next to each other. Both of them were looking into another direction. They were probably fighting, too. I could imagine myself, how Ichigo has tried on his own way to get satisfying answers out of Rukia. Without an effort it seemed. And I? I was sitting in the classroom because Kurotsuchi-sensei was that annoyed with me that he punished me like that.

I sighed while watching the school yard out of the window. I could not look at my friends any longer if they were in a state like that. Then I saw white hair.

"Shiro-chan…" I smiled a little. He was lying under a tree and reading a book. This image seemed so peaceful. Even the many stares he earned could not harm it. The people looked a little scared of him. Those people made me wonder. Why was I not like them? What was the reason of me behaving like that? Instead of being scared of his cold presence, I feared to act foolishly and embarrass myself in front of him. There had to be an explanation. 'I think, it's time to talk to Rukia about it…She always is arguing with Ichigo about irrelevant things and nobody can understand that either.'

I wanted to take another look at Hitsugaya-kun, imagining myself lying next to him on the soft green grass. It certainly would be peaceful there. But he was not there anymore, which confused me. I frowned. Where was he? I continued to search for white hair but just in the moment the bell rang and the people began moving. I could hardly tell the pupils apart. Nevertheless, I continued to search for his white hair. 'I cannot see him…'

Disappointed I sat down on the chair, where he was supposed to sit. I was an honour to me sitting on his chair. It somehow made me feel warm. I think, I imagined a few things but it did not matter to me in the moment. I giggled.

"I never knew how funny it can be sitting on my seat while watching certain people out of the window."

Startled I turned around and met his green eyes. It did not take long for my face to palm and then to switch to the colour of a tomato. Even though I wanted just to disappear from here, I could not avert my eyes away from him. He seemed amused. I could see it in his eyes although the cold glimmer did not disappear. 'Now I have done it…he will call me a hypocrite or something like that!'

"Well…you know…" I started but stopped after that. What was I supposed to say? How I could explain my current situation to him without sounding like a freaking stalker? I decided to change the seats instead of trying. I was fated to fail, anyway.

Meanwhile, the other student entered the classroom. Hitsugaya-kun took his seat without any further comment. I did not know why but he seemed to look in my direction. Of course, I was too scared to check if my feeling was right. Instead of checking, I looked over to my best friend, which was scribbling something on her notes. Those made me turn pale. You might ask what actually caused this reaction. That was that Rukia was watching Hitsugaya-kun and me while drawing. Because of that I just knew who she was drawing. Ichigo caught my stare and gave me an understanding look. My lips twitched. I had to say something stopping her in her actions, which would embarrass me completely but just in the moment Matsumoto-sensei stepped in. Following, I had to stay quiet to avoid further problems. While Rukia just continued imagining things and writing them down on her paper looking at us.

I sighed, as I gave up. This lesson we had Japanese with Matsumoto-sensei. I liked the way she taught us the subject. We were reading traditional poems. I loved poems like that. Those even made me forget the whole thing about Rukia. Well, I was reminded afterwards.

"Class, I have something important to say", Matsumoto-sensei began with sparkling eyes. She was holding a paper up in the air and while doing so, she even jumped a little up and down. I guess she wanted to underline the importance of the information she had. She certainly got the attention she wanted but the jumping was unnecessary because I think it made a lot of guys look at something they should not.

"Surely you know of the upcoming school festival before the winter holidays. So each class has to take part in that. Either they arrange something to eat and drink or they make some entertainment for the visitors. But because I am your class teacher, I have come up with a fantastic idea for us." She waited for a moment to see our reaction. The most of us got curious. They expected a lot of our teacher. But I belonged to the people who actually feared her idea. It made me shiver to think about it because somehow I just knew that it would be uncomfortable for me as a result. 'I am imagining things. It cannot be bad…' I smiled a little. It had to be okay.

"So my idea is that we will perform something on a stage!" She seemed happier as she said it while our class seemed less. Well, except for one, of course.

"That is really a fabulous idea, sensei! I even thought of something for that!" I was no other person than my best friend. My head was directed at her. She was standing on her chair with a leg on the table and a hand up in the air. Her eyes looked exactly like the ones of our teacher. They were sparkling like freaking stars! She took another step and jumped of he rtable she was sharing with Ichigo, who started looking confused. Without al lot of gestural and mimical expressions she whispered Matsumoto-sensei something in her ear. The teacher was nodding while she continued listening to Rukias words. With each word the shining of both of their faces seemed to get stronger.

"Wonderful, Kuchiki-chan! Let's do this! You have thought of everything to make it a success! "

"I know." Rukia said smiling sweetly and looked over at my direction. Her smile turning into one of the devil himself, which made me freeze. Rukia took her seat again and I just knew: my short life had reached its end. What a shame.

"Kuchi-chan has suggested a really good idea for our class, my dear friends. We will perform Romeo and Juliet! I know, it is a classical performance but it is one you will never get enough of it." She through her hair back saying this and winked into my direction. I turned beet red without knowing the actual reason. My gaze went down to the table that seemed really interesting suddenly to me.

'Please Rukia. Don't tell me you did that!' I could not imagine my best friend doing this to me!

"Well, Kuchiki-chan proposed some of the role cast and I think it's quite fitting." She hold onto the paper Rukia has given her. My face got hotter because of our teachers repeating stares into my direction. Honestly, I did not know what I got myself into. "So in our play the role of the Juliet will be played by Hinamori Momo. While the role of the Romeo will be played by Hitsugaya Toshiro. I think the main cast is quite fitting. Don't you agree with me?" Matsumoto-sensei flashed us one of her brightest smiles. "To the other ones…"

She might have continued reading the other roles, I would not know. Mentally I was not at this classroom anymore. I was at another time and space. Maybe I even have died already? It certainly felt like that. My heart was beating as fast as the wings of a tiny calibre, so I thought at least. I feared that my heart would jump out of my chest any moment. 'Why me…?' I asked myself. 'Why you have done that to me Rukia-chan?' I would not know the answer because she was supposed to know that I feared being on stage. I slightly managed dong it and now I was supposed to be with Hitsugaya-kun on stage and even ki-…Subconsciously I touched lightly my lips. I knew the play to well. I would have to kiss him or the other way round at least. Who should I manage that without fainting? Furthermore, I had no experience at kissing. Hell, I even never had a boyfriend! Who should I know how to play a maiden in love who seemed to be ready to die for her Romeo?

"Hey, why don't you ask what we are thinking about it, sensei?" That was his voice. I recognized it immediately. I turned to look at him. Looking at him me hallucinate, I guess, because I was seeing a little bit of red tinting his cheeks. That certainly could not be possible, right? At least he looked a little embarrassed. Our teacher sighed.

„Well Hitsugaya-kun, I think you are the best fit for both of the roles and you don't want any bad remarks in you year's results, do you?" she said with her typical smiling face. Hitsugaya-kun looked defeated. Of course, he did not want to risk that. But somehow he looked cooler to me. Maybe he has seen how uncomfortable I have been? 'Yeah, right…'

He was annoyed. I could see that but it really made me wonder. He did not seem to me like a guy who would have any problems with that. Well, I just have known him for a week.

"What?" he nearly spitted as he noticed me looking at him. I gulped. Fantastic, I made him angry at me again. Who was I supposed to fix this? My very existence seemed to be the cause of his wrath.

"I…I just…I just wanted to apologize for Rukia's behavior. She always acts that headstrong", I tried to tell him but my voice seemed to be too quite. While saying it I focused at his eyes. He should take my words seriously. I pressed my lips into a thin line as I did not get an answer from him. I always did that when I got nervous. In the silence I heard the loud beating of my heart. The noise of the classroom did pass me unnoticed by. Only he was important at the moment. He was the only one who got my attention. I liked it too much when his gaze was directed at me. His beautiful yet cold eyes. Right now, I wished that he would not look at me that intense, it made me shiver.

He sighed and turned away. 'Has he read my mind?' I just jolted my head. No, that was not possible. I had too much imagination. Hitsuhgaya-kun was watching our teacher, who was currently talking with Ichigo and Rukia. Probably they were talking about their roles. I took my head in my hands. Now that he was not returning my gaze anymore, I wished he would do it again. I think people like that were called contradictional. Also, I somehow felt pretty selfish. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I started imaging myself in Verona on the legendary balcony wearing a beautiful dress looking down to my Romeo. Actually I preferred wearing Yukatas but a dress like that would probably fit better. That dress I was imagining was the most beautiful dress I have ever seen. But as long Rukia or our sensei would get to choose my dress, it would not quite fit my taste. That was for sure. I just hoped that it would not be Matsumoto-sensei because I have seen what kind of clothes she liked to wear and I knew that were exactly the type of clothes I would never wear in my life. I glanced over to Uryuu. Would he sew me a dress? That was another passion of him beside reading and I knew how skilled he was in sewing. I smiled a little turning my eyes again on the front. 'That would be great…' all I could see was suddenly white. My eyes went above and I looking at the face of Matsumoto-sensei. Crap.

"Hinamori-chan, could you stand up for a moment?" she asked smiling politely. I nodded and did as she said. She started watching me from every possible angle without saying anything. After seeing me from all sides, she clapped into her hands.

"Well, Ishida-kun will do your dress. So one thing is already clear." Then she patted my head. I felt like a child. „My, sou will be really a cute Juliet, my dear…" My cheeks earned a red colour. She turned her attention to Hitusgaya-kun.

"But you, Hitsugaya-kun, you are not being defeated that easily. No?" She grinned. It took me a little to realize what shehast meant by saying it. She made fun of his height. Hitsugaya-kun gave her an annoyed look. He so knew what she was talking about.

"Don't look like that at me. That's rude, you know." Matsumoto-sensei was smiling sweetly and then she did something, she should not have. She started caressing his hair and then gave him a tight hug. Following, his head was pressed between her boobs. I don't think that he liked that very much. Because of enjoying it like most guys would probably do, he tried to break free from her grip.

Our teacher gave him again his freedom by releasing him.

Acting as nothing has happened our teacher walked away to her desk. Nut understanding what she was thinking my eyes followed her for a while. Then I turned them to my left side where Hitsugaya-kun seemed to control his anger towards the act of our teacher. 'Somehow his angry face really looks cute…' I smiled as that thought has crossed my mind. I giggled softly. I did not know from where the sudden courage to speak to him came from.

"Seriously…why do you always laugh while looking at me?" he started.

"I do? Really, Shiro-chan? "

"Did I not tell you to stop me calling that ridiculous name?"

"But it sounds so cute, Shiro-chan!"

"Continue doing it and you will get to know me." He probably meant by his words that I would soon feel his wrath but somehow I just smiled at his words while interpreting them in my way.

"You know, that is just what I want."


End file.
